


Amore incestuoso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Time Travel, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Takeshi finisse nel passato dove suo padre era ancora un giovane spadaccino aitante?





	Amore incestuoso

**Author's Note:**

> White day: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Day.  
> Il White day è stato inserito solo successivamente all'anno in cui dovrebbe svolgersi questa storia, ma ricordiamo che nel mondo di KHR già nel quattrocento trovavamo viaggi diretti Italia-Giappone e sport come la box con le regole, però, che ha oggi. Ricordiamo che è un mondo che tende al fantasy con regole tutte sue.  
> La citazione viene da Montalbano, la puntata: Un covo di vipere.  
> Scritta per: Valyria_Valyria che l'aveva richiesta.

Amore incestuoso

_ Un amore perverso e malato, ma pur sempre amore: nato in quel nido di serpi. _

Giannini si passò la mano tra i neri capelli unti, la sua faccia cicciottella era madida di sudore e contratta.

"Non dovresti toccare. Quel bazooka dei trent'anni è ancora in fase di collaudo. Non so nemmeno se ti riporterebbe all'anno giusto" si lamentò.

Yamamoto stava rigirandosi tra le braccia un bazooka color violetto.

Ne guardò il foro d'ingresso, vi poggiò l'occhio dilatandolo.

"Vuol dire che potrebbe comparire un me quarantenne per cinque minuti?" chiese.

Ridacchiò, scostò appena l'arma da sé e ne carezzò il grilletto.

"Certo che in questo GDR fate sempre effetti nuovi!".

Giannini negò con il capo e strofinò le dita sudaticce tra loro, tirandosele.

"L'ultima volta ha dato l'effetto contrario. Chi lo ha usato è finito nel passato e qui non è apparso niente. Ed è tornato dopo un'oretta e non cinque minuti. Pensavamo si fosse smaterializzato per sempre" gemette.

Takeshi aggrottò la fronte, abbassò l'arma contro il proprio petto e sorrise.

"Oh? Chissà cosa ha cambiato quel poveretto, tutto quel tempo nel passato!".

Ridacchiò, si passò una mano tra i capelli mori e guardò nuovamente l'interno del bazooka.

"Essere adulti è molto più divertente, secondo me. Però in un GDR è giusto si vada in giro nel tempo, o non sarebbe un gioco completo!".

"Posalo! Quel tipo è andato a finire da suo padre, rischiando di non farsi concepire" gemette Giannini.

Il bazooka sparò. Una nuvoletta violacea avvolse Yamamoto, che venne fagocitato dall'arma.

Takeshi guardò in alto, scivolava lungo un vortice arcobaleno. Chiuse gli occhi accecato dai colori sfavillanti, sentì un piccolo tonfo e socchiuse lentamente gli occhi. Si guardò intorno aggrottando la fronte, vedeva appannato e le gambe gli tremavano appena.

< Un...  _dojo_?  > si chiese.

Scosse un paio di volte il capo e batté le palpebre schiarendo la vista, si guardò attorno osservando le pareti di legno. Un lieve venticello filtrava dalla porta socchiusa di fronte a lui, Takeshi prese una boccata profonda e si guardò i piedi, il tatami sotto le sue scarpe era umido.

Un giovane si stava allenando davanti alle imposte di legno chiuse di una finestra. Indossava un kimono candido che gli lasciava scoperto il petto. Faceva volteggiare la spada e i lunghi capelli rossi gli ondeggiavano intorno al corpo. Teneva le labbra socchiuse e scattava avanti e indietro. I suoi piedi nudi affondavano nel tatami umido. Non indossava i pantaloni candidi del kimono, ma dei pantaloncini aderenti neri inguinali.

Si voltò verso il giovane e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

"Sei uno nuovo, straniero?" domandò. I capelli gli mulinavano intorno al viso roseo.

Takeshi sobbalzò, si voltò verso il ragazzo e sorrise solare incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.

"Ah! Devo essermi completamente perso!" esclamò.

Sfilò le scarpe, poggiò i piedi coperti dai calzini sul tatami e avanzò.

"C'è un dojo del genere anche vicino a casa mia, ma ho paura siano tutti un po' uguali!".

Il giovane chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, quest'ultimo gli prese metà del viso. Fece ondeggiare la spada, con dei movimenti sinuosi del polso.

"Su, su. Se sei qui vuol dire che sei un mafioso e non hai nulla da temere". Socchiuse gli occhi. "O gli altri Varia ti avrebbero già ucciso" sussurrò.

Takeshi batté ripetutamente le palpebre, sospirò piano e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

" _Aaaah_. Sembra io sia capitato proprio in un brutto posto" borbottò.

Lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi spostando il peso da un piede all'altro, la sacca sulla sua spalla oscillò battendogli contro la schiena.

"Calma, calma. Non si uccide la gente senza presentarsi. Una persona che conosco dice che altrimenti ti dimentichi chi hai ucciso e diventa tutto noioso".

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e conficcò la spada in una fessura tra le assi di legno.

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di ucciderti. Piuttosto, hai fame?" gli domandò.

Le ciocche di capelli gli solleticavano il collo, risaltando sul kimono candido.

Takeshi sorrise solare, annuì e lo raggiunse rapidamente.

"Sto morendo di fame!" esclamò.

Piegò il capo di lato chinando lo sguardo verso il ragazzo, strinse la bretella della sacca.

"Quindi sei un Varia, eh? Pensavo abitassero in Italia o qualche altro posto del genere!".

Il giovane si piegò e trasse un contenitore di legno, coperto da una stuoia legata, da sotto un tavolo. Appoggiò il contenitore sul ripiano e lo aprì. Ne trasse un piatto ricoperto da foglie, c'erano delle polpette di riso triangolari di colore blu, avvolte in delle alghe.

"Sono polpette di riso, speziate con formaggio, patata viola e rosmarino" spiegò.

" _C'mon_ , assaggia!". Aggiunse, porgendogliele.

Takeshi ne afferrò una, la mise in bocca e masticò rumorosamente. Ingoiò deglutendo con forza, si leccò le labbra e ne prese un'altra.

"Wow! Sono davvero buonissime!".

Diede un morso alla polpetta, piccoli chicchi di riso gli rimasero incollati alle labbra schiuse.

" _Thank you_!".

" _You're welcome_ " rispose il giovane, battendo le palpebre.

Takeshi ingoiò il resto della polpetta, guardò il giovane battere le palpebre e sorrise appena socchiudendo gli occhi scuri. Si umettò lentamente le labbra ripulendole dal riso, spostò lo sguardo sulle restanti polpette.

"Le hai cucinate tu?" chiese.

"Sì. Il mio nome è Tsuyoshi, ma puoi chiamarmi Tsu. Ed un giorno sarò famoso per il mio sushi" spiegò il giovane. Si slacciò il kimono, lasciando ricadere i propri capelli sulle spalle. Piegò il kimono su un braccio e raggiunse una stuoia, appoggiandovelo.

Takeshi fece scorrere lo sguardo sulla schiena del giovane, si morse il labbro.

"Yamamoto Takeshi" si presentò.

Si leccò le labbra e sollevò il capo sorridendo.

"Io voglio fare il giocatore di baseball, invece!".

Tsuyoshi gli strinse la mano e dimenò il braccio, ridacchiando.

"Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa sia" ammise.

Takeshi rise con forza ricambiando la stretta, gli carezzò il polso con il pollice e sorrise.

"Il mio lavoro è colpire la palla, spedirla verso il cielo e correre fino alla meta!" spiegò, con tono entusiasta.

Sfilò lentamente la sua mano da quella dell'altro, si guardò intorno.

"Ti alleni sempre tutto da solo?".

"Oggi è il  _White Day_  e quasi tutti sono in libera uscita. In questa parte del dojo si trovano solo i Varia più giovani. Ed io, ammetto che non ho nessuno con cui festeggiare" rispose Tsuyoshi.

Si massaggiò il collo ed espirò rumorosamente.

"Non che le ragazze m'interessino".

Takeshi si batté la mano sulla fronte.

"Ah! Mi ero proprio dimenticato del  _White Day_!".

Ridacchiò, scrollò le spalle e fece scorrere lo sguardo sul corpo tonico del giovane.

"Non ci credo che nessun ragazzo ti ha invitato. Io ricevo un sacco di proposte e non so neanche cucinare così bene!".

Tsuyoshi raggiunse una parete e vi si appoggiò, incrociando le braccia.

"Non ricevo cioccolato il giorno di San Valentino e non ho nessuno con cui contraccambiare nel  _White Day_ " ammise.

Le sue iridi rosso sangue divennero liquide.

Takeshi mugugnò, si mordicchiò l'interno guancia e lo raggiunse. Si chinò, gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e sorrise ampiamente.

"Sarò il tuo appuntamento del  _White Day,_  allora!" sancì.

Tsuyoshi si accarezzò la guancia e arrossì.

"Non assomigli a del cioccolato" ammise. Si sporse sulle punte dei piedi e lo guardò negli occhi castani.

Takeshi si piegò in avanti con la schiena dilatando appena gli occhi.

"Beh! Sono moro, ho la pelle scura e perfino gli occhi castani. Secondo me con un po' di fantasia può funzionare".

Tsuyoshi gli accarezzò la guancia con la mano, chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò le labbra su quello dell'altro.

"In fondo non sono tipo da riflettere tanto sulle cose" confidò.

Takeshi si leccò le labbra, sorrise appena socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi.

"Non baceresti gli sconosciuti, altrimenti" mormorò.

Premette le labbra contro quelle dell'altro, premendosi appena contro il corpo di Tsuyoshi.

Tsuyoshi si staccò da lui e si voltò, dandogli le spalle.

"Sento una strana sensazione" sussurrò. Allungò le braccia sopra di sé e gli avvolse il collo con le braccia. Gli baciò il mento e chiuse gli occhi.

Takeshi gli strinse i fianchi, lo attirò a sé e gli baciò dolcemente la fronte.

"Mai ignorare le sensazioni, succedono cose brutte" disse.

Gli poggiò la mano sulla guancia e lo guardò.

"Guarda che se preferisci possiamo andare a comprare della vera cioccolata. Io non mi offendo" assicurò.

"È meglio che non esci. Questo luogo è un covo di vipere" lo ammonì Tsuyoshi.

Si strusciò contro l'altro.

"Sono avvezzo al sapore del peccato e questo ne ha tutta l'aria. Tutto qui" soffiò.

Takeshi schiuse le labbra e piegò il capo all'indietro facendo oscillare la chioma mora.

"Non mi preoccupano né il veleno, né i peccati" mormorò.

Gli passò le mani sulla schiena, scese nuovamente sfiorandogli le cosce e sorrise.

"Anche se ho sentito dire che i peccati per i Varia sono sacri".

Tsuyoshi si staccò da lui e si allontanò di un paio di passi. Girò su se stesso con una gamba alzata, rimise i piedi nudi sul pavimento di legno, alzandosi sulle palme. Si piegò in avanti a novanta e dimenò l'indice verso il suo interlocutore.

"Il sacro può divenire profano, e io mi tengo ben lontano da ciò che è perfettamente santo" spiegò.

Si raddrizzò e piegò di lato il capo, sorridendo.

"I miei peccati sono solo il mio modo di vivere. Sbaglio prima ancora di avere buone intenzioni".

Si sfilò i pantaloncini e li fece girare intorno al dito indice, avvampando.

"Se so già di sbagliare, non posso lasciarmi andare alle mie paure".

Takeshi sentì la gola secca, si morse l'interno guancia facendo scorrere lo sguardo sul corpo del ragazzo. Gli si mise di fronte, fece un paio di passi in avanti e slacciò il bottone dei propri pantaloni.

"Se vale la pena farlo, non sono certo sia un peccato" disse.

Gli prese i fianchi e lo attirò a sé, gli passò le mani sul petto e sui fianchi. Sorrise, scivolò in ginocchio e socchiuse gli occhi lucidi.

"Se ti sembro uno sbaglio, e ti fa sentire sicuro, allora non resta che sbagliare" affermò.

 


End file.
